Only You
by monkeyshine
Summary: Tim's attempt to comfort Bart turns into something else.


Title: Only You Author: monkeyshine E-mail: Category: Slash; PWP Fandom: Teen Titans comic Pairing: Bart/Tim Rating: R Summary: TimÕs efforts to comfort Bart turn into something else.  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Dc Comics; IÕm just taking them out to play with them.  
Archive: WWOMB; Anyone else please ask permission first.  
AuthorÕs notes: 1) Written in response to DarkladyÕs Ò walked into a barÓ on the DCcomicsslash list and further inspired by PEJAÕs ValentineÕs Day challenge on WWOMB; 2)Thanks to the following for beta: Peaches, Amber, Kim and Jennie; 3)If there is positive response to this story, (for that matter, if there is any response) I may write a sequel.

Bart Allen walked in a bar and glanced around for his date. Racing from one end of the room to the other, he skidded to a halt across from a booth and slid in next to the handsome raven haired man already seated. ÒIÕve really missed you, Eric,Ó Bart said breathlessly as he leaned over and kissed Eric on the cheek.  
ÒHi Bart,Ó his boyfriend replied distractedly. ÒI, uh, I missed you too,Ó he added almost as an after thought. ÒListen. I hate to do this to you especially since we havenÕt seen each other in almost a week, but I have to cut our date short.Ó Bart groaned, Òi Again/i? This is the second, no, ithird/i time in a month. If I didnÕt know better, IÕd swear you were up to no good.Ó he grumbled.  
ÓI promise IÕll make it up to you sweetie,Ó Eric wheedled. ÒBut, honestly, I only have time for one drink and then I have to go.Ó ÒBut itÕs ValentineÕs day,Ó Bart pouted. ÒWe were supposed to, you know, ispend it together/i.Ó He raised an eyebrow meaningfully. Eric sighed, ÒI know, babe. But Professor Iverson handed me and Brantley a new research assignment two days ago and I canÕt afford to alienate the man; you know my graduate school admission depends on his recommendation. and his recommendation depends on my completing this assignment. IÕve going to be spending at least the next couple of weeks in the lab so this is our last date for a while.Ó ÒSome date!Ó Bart complained. ÒYou might as well be dating Iverson for all the time you spend with him.Ó Eric had the grace to look embarrassed. ÓIÕm sorry. I really am. But it canÕt be helped. Look, as soon as I finish this, IÕll take my vacation and weÕll go away for a weekend. A week if you want.Ó Bart stared at him sulkily. ÒPromise?Ó ÒPromise. Now letÕs order our drinks and forget about Iverson for a while, okay?Ó Bart nodded reluctantly. One hour later, Bart sat and stared into his glass of beer. You knew when you started dating a biochemistry major, there would be times like this,he reminded himself. DoesnÕt mean I have to like it, though ÒPenny for your thoughts?Ó Tim DrakeÕs voice interrupted BartÕs musings.  
ÒYouÕd want change back,Ó Bart joked lamely. ÒJoin me?Ó he invited, gesturing to the empty bench opposite. ÒSure. So why are you sitting here looking so,Ó Tim hesitated, ÒDumped?Ó he finished.  
ÒTechnically I was stood up,Ó Bart sighed.  
ÒTechnically?Ó Tim queried.  
ÒHe showed up but he left about thirty minutes later,Ó Bart said morosely. Suddenly he realized what he just said.Oh crap. I hadnÕt told any of the Titans about Eric/  
ÒYep. IÕd say that qualifies as being stood up,Ó Tim replied sympathetically. ÒAt least you had a date, brief as it may have been. Me, IÕm beginning to understand why Dick calls ValentineÕs Day ÔSingles Awareness DayÕ.Ó Bart responded with a pained snort of laughter.  
ÒSooo. He?Ó Tim prompted. Bart sighed. ÒHis nameÕs Eric McDermott and heÕs a biochemistry major at UC San Francisco. We met when I was touring the campus last spring. WeÕve been dating for maybe six months but...Ó Bart trailed off. ÒAre you mad?Ó he asked timidly. ÒHell yes IÕm mad.Ó Tim growled. ÒThe guy leaves you alone on ValentineÕs Day of all times.Ó ÒI mean, are you mad that I didnÕt tell you before now?Ó Bart said anxiously.  
ÒWell sort of ,Ó Tim admitted. ÒMad isnÕt really the word. I guess IÕm disappointed that apparently you didnÕt think you icould/i tell me.Ó ÒI wanted to but Eric said he wasnÕt ready to come out. I had to consider his feelings too.Ó Tim nodded. ÒYeah, youÕre right. But youÕre one of my best friends, Bart. That isnÕt going to change because of who youÕre dating. You do realize that, donÕt you?Õ ÒI do now,Ó Bart said with a soft smile. ÒThanks.Ó Tim grinned. ÒCome on. Since weÕre both single tonight, how about we head over to DanteÕs Inferno?Ó ÒYou asking me out on a date?Ó Bart teased ÒIÕm asking my best friend to go out on the town with me,Ó Tim replied sincerely. Then he grinned wickedly,Ó But IÕm telling you upfront; I donÕt put out on the first date.Ó Bart nearly choked on his beer as he burst out laughing.

ÒWhoa. Head rush,Ó Tim muttered as Bart decelerated to a sudden stop and deposited him on the sidewalk outside DanteÕs Inferno.  
ÒSorry,Ó Bart grinned cheekily. ÒYeah, right,Ó Tim said, not so playfully whacking his friend on the arm. Bart stuck out his tongue and gave Tim a raspberry. Tim cheerfully gave him the finger in reply. Laughing, Bart threw his arm around TimÕs shoulders and the two walked into the club. Snagging a table near the bar, the pair sat down and surveyed the crowd. ÒWhat do you want to drink?Ó Tim asked ÒBart?Ó Tim turned to see what had caught his teammateÕs attention. ÒOh God,Ó Bart moaned. His face was deathly pale. ÒHe lied to me,Ó he whimpered. Before Tim could ask what he was talking about, Bart jumped up and fled, leaving Tim thoroughly flummoxed.   
ÒBart? Are you here?Ó Tim called as he entered Titans Tower. Acting on instinct, he went to BartÕs quarters and knocked lightly. ÒBart?Ó he called again. He tried the doorknob and found the door unlocked. As he opened the door, he saw his friend curled up in fetal position on the bed. Bart was rocking back and forth, crying. Without hesitation, Tim went over to the bed and lay down behind Bart, wrapping his arms around him. ÒHe lied to me,Ó Bart whispered. ÒHe told me he had to leave to go to the lab. But I saw him at DanteÕs. He...Ó Bart broke off, sobbing. ÒShh, itÕs going to be all right,Ó Tim tried to reassure him. He gently kissed BartÕs hair and hugged him tightly. Bart turned to face Tim and plastered himself against TimÕs body. Tim rubbed circles on BartÕs back and shoulders while Bart sobbed into TimÕs chest. Eventually Bart sat up and wiped his eyes. ÒAinÕt love grand?Ó he asked sarcastically, settling back against the headboard. ÒWhen itÕs really love, it is. Or so IÕve been told,Ó Tim smiled and grazed BartÕs cheek with his thumb. Bart suddenly leaned over and kissed Tim who yelped and pulled back in surprise as their noses collided.  
ÒIÕmsorryohgodIÕmsorry,Ó Bart blurted out, flushing with embarrassment.  
ÒIÕm not,Ó Tim said quietly. ÒIÕve wanted to kiss you for a long time.Ó ÓYou have?Ó Bart whispered. ÒWhy didnÕt you?Ó ÒI wasnÕt sure if it was what you wanted. If iI/i was what you wanted.Ó Tim said nervously ÒThis iis /i what I want,Ó Bart declared. ÒAnd iyouÕre/i what I want. I was afraid to say so because I was afraid of your reaction.Ó ÒWhat about Eric?Ó Tim asked softly. ÒWhat about your feelings for him?  
ÒHonestly? I was attracted to Eric mainly because he reminded me so much of you... at least physically. I think I transferred my feelings to Eric because he was available and I didnÕt think you were,Ó Bart admitted.  
ÒCome here.Ó Tim whispered as he put a hand behind BartÕs head and tugged him closer. Bart whimpered as their lips met for a second time. He moaned as Tim slid further down on the bed, pulling Bart down on top of him. TimÕs hands cupped BartÕs ass as he slowly ground his body against BartÕs. Bart clutched TimÕs shoulders and grunted as Tim began humping furiously. Bart screamed something that might have been TimÕs name as he came. Tim eased Bart off his body until he lay curled into TimÕs side. Smoothing back BartÕs sweaty locks, he pressed a kiss to his temple. Bart mumbled sleepily,ÓStay?Ó ÒOf course,ÓTim replied. He wrapped his arms around Bart and held him tightly. Matching his breathing to BartÕs, Tim soon fell fast asleep. 


End file.
